


Applebite

by Reddwarfer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Breastfeeding, F/F, Incest, Lactaphilia, Lactation Kink, Mild Degradation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nursing Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer
Summary: Bella wants to know what it's like.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Applebite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly uploading my stories from LiveJournal. Originally written: 11/9/2008. This was originally written for the Daily Deviant LiveJournal Community for the kink: Lactaphilia  
> Thank you Djin7 for the idea and QtheAllPowerful for the beta. Title from a Chris Cornell song.

"What's it like?"

The question echoed out into the room, almost startling Narcissa. She looked up to see her sister sauntering in the nursery, taking a seat on the ottoman in front of Narcissa's rocker.

"What's what like?" she asked, not quite sure to what Bella was referring.

Bella inched closer, staring directly at the spot where Draco's mouth was latched onto her nipple. "Tell me, Cissy."

The way Bella looked at her made her slightly discomfited, but she said nothing. "It's like…I'm not sure how to describe it. You'll find out soon enough, won't you?"

"No, I won't," Bella replied, voice strained. She finally looked up at Narcissa's face. "Not now. Not in the future. Never. I can't."

 _Never. I can't_.

"Why?" she found herself asking, despite the closed expression on her sister's face. Hadn't they always shared everything? Hadn't they always been closest to each other?

"My husband," she replied simply, but with finality. The subject was to be left alone. Narcissa and Bella didn't talk about their husbands beyond the trivial by mutual, unspoken agreement.

She shifted in the rocker, hating how she felt almost apologetic for holding her baby in front of her sister, having one more thing her sister couldn't. Taking a deep breath, she forced those thoughts away. Guilt was useless. Malfoys never felt guilty.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked, instead, pulling Draco away from her breast. Bella reached out for him mechanically, eyes focused, however on her exposed nipple, wet with milk and saliva. As soon as Draco was secure in her sister's arms, Narcissa tugged her shirt back up, ignoring the way her body reacted to the unrelenting stare.

It wasn't long after that Bella handed Draco back, curious smile on her face, and left Narcissa sitting there with the distinct impression that she didn't understand what it was that Bella had asked.

The next time she saw Bellatrix was two weeks later. Lucius had taken Draco to see his parents for some Malfoy family tradition. She was all alone for the first time since she gave birth and the smirk on Bella's face told her that Bella knew it, too.

Narcissa busied herself with making tea. She still wasn't used to calling the house elves and it gave her time to wonder just what Bella wanted.

"Your room, Cissy?" Bella asked, walking down the hall, not waiting for a response.

Narcissa followed after her, calling to the house-elf to bring the tea up as an afterthought.

When she entered the room, Bella was already sitting in her favourite chair, staring at her with a fierce expression. It almost made her shiver. She took a seat on the chaise lounge, hating how she was unable to maintain a stiff posture in her sister's presence.

"These new?" Bella asked, pointing to the new photographs of Draco on her vanity, sounding as if she hardly cared about the answer.

"Yes, last week," she answered, looking at them. It was then she felt it. The tiny tug she often got whenever she saw Draco. It'd been hours since she last nursed and now, staring at the face of her son, her full breasts leaked with expectation. Her shirt was damp and her sister's eyes were boring straight through her.

"Cissy," Bella said, getting to her feet and crossing the room. She knelt down in front of her and placed her hands on Narcissa's thighs. "What's…it like?"

"What?" she managed to ask before Bella tugged at her maternity robes, exposing her breasts to the cool air of the room. She barely had time to think before Bella's tongue curled around her left nipple, sucking into her mouth.

"Hmm," Bella moaned, sucking hard as she cupped Narcissa's other breast with her hand. She could feel the rush of milk pour into her sister's mouth…hear the almost obscene way her sister swallowed it all down. There was a flood of heat between her thighs that never happened when she held her son.

"B-bella, please," she begged, not knowing if she was asking her to stop or do more. It had been months and months since the last time Lucius had touched her beyond a few innocuous and fleeting brushing of hands as they exchanged their son.

Bella crawled up onto the lounge, knee between her legs, hovering over her as she continued to suck at her breast, milk spilling out of the corner of her mouth. Narcissa arched up, grinding herself against Bella's thigh.

Her nipple tingled when Bella released it from her mouth, the cool air of the room curling around her wet flesh. Moments later, Bella latched onto her other breast, another gush of milk flooding her sister's mouth as she tore away at the flimsy knickers under her robes. Bella pushed three fingers inside her without hesitation, making her toes curl into the soft fabric of the lounge.

Gripping Bella's arm tightly, Narcissa dug her nails into the flesh, demanding more without a word. She could feel Bella laugh around her nipple. "You were always such a slut, Cissy."

"Sh…shut it, whore," she whispered back, near breathless, all but crying out as Bella shoved another finger inside of her.

"You owe this to me," Bella said, hot breath against the cool wetness on her breasts. Narcissa forced herself to look at her sister, despite the flames of pleasure burning through her skin. There was a mad, desperate look on Bella's face. She had meant every word.

Falling back, Narcissa nodded her acquiescence, relieved when she felt Bella sucking her again. "Yes, yes, yes, _yes_."

Bella pulled her fingers out, gripping her other breasts, her nails biting into Narcissa's skin. Her body was taught, teeth biting into Narcissa's sensitive flesh as she came. Bella pulled away from her nipple, her head resting on Narcissa's chest, panting. She lazily moved her hand back down between Narcissa's legs, stroking her to a soft, muted climax minutes later.

She ran her fingers through Bella's hair, breasts still exposed, and waited for the right moment to pretend like they were normal sisters again.

"I hear there's a new shop opening up on Diagon Alley," Bella said casually after a few minutes. She got to her feet, redressing quickly, efficiently.

Narcissa did the same and walked over to the tea tray for her lukewarm cup. "Yes, next week. We can go, if you like."

Bella looked at her again with the same expression she had moments before. _You owe this to me._ "Perhaps we should make a day of it."

Smiling, Narcissa nodded again. Maybe it was guilt or desperation or loneliness, it didn't matter, anyhow. Like Bella said, Narcissa owed her…for whatever reason. "Of course."


End file.
